


Fairway Buoy

by goldenwind



Category: The Evil Within (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-10
Updated: 2016-10-10
Packaged: 2018-08-20 14:22:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8252293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldenwind/pseuds/goldenwind





	1. Chapter 1

    黑发的青年靠过去，“你要咖啡么？”他等了一会，直到蹲在他脚边的中年男子扶着膝盖站起来才把滚热的咖啡递过去。

    他们钻过拉成直线的黄色警戒条，男子抬手按揉着鼻梁。

    “昨晚又去喝酒了吧，塞巴斯汀警探？”青年皱了皱眉，“我说你——”

    “忘了放糖了。”绕开话题，被叫做塞巴斯汀的男子抿了口咖啡又递回来。

    “因为你需要解酒。”年轻点的那个扶了扶眼镜，将咖啡推了回去。

他们旁边又一辆警车“哧——”地一个急刹车停下，两名法医匆匆忙忙地奔了下来。

 

    现在是凌晨，草坪蒙上一层晶莹的露珠，不远处的秋千不知道被谁拨弄了一下，晃悠了好一阵子。在更远处，一幢幢独门独户的小屋在密林后若隐若现。

    这里是如此静谧，只除了警员们来回作业时在草坪上踩出的吱呀声响。

    “再不快点记者就要来了。”塞巴斯汀扭头道，“乔瑟夫，这里肯定不是第一杀人现场。”

    两名警员将尸体装上白花花的尸袋运走，在草坪上留下一个用白色胶带拼出的瘦小人形。

     中年警探摆弄着一个证物袋，翻看着袋中那个被烧成焦黑一团，勉强能看出形状的十字架。

    “抛尸。”乔瑟夫点了点头。他离塞巴斯汀约有一步远，提起脚要往前凑，却忽地又落下来，不着痕迹地离得更远。

    中年警探抬眼瞥了他一下，由脚到头地扫视，最后目光落在他的脸上，“还是那家伙的杰作。”他扬了扬手上的证物袋，递过来。

    乔瑟夫伸手，“又是他？”他沉吟了一会，“我记得第一次是名修女，第二次是个医生，这次的人到底和他们有什么关系？”他拎着证物袋的一角，迎着阳光端详片刻，“确实是他的。细节和前几个一样，应该不会是模仿犯的手笔。”

    塞巴斯汀点了点头，“细节观察你比我在行，”他说，“等法医鉴定结果出来再看。”

    太阳正在升起，瞬息之间橙色的光晕透过树梢一点点蔓延开来，将细长草叶上的露水染的越发娇俏。在这样一个小巧玲玲的街心公园里，蛋白质烧焦的臭气和血的腥味混合成一股奇妙的气息，萦绕在这个小小游乐场的上空，挥之不去。

 

 

    即使在平常的日子里，解剖室比其他地方都要冷上些许。乔瑟夫刚推开门，便被扑面而来的冷气激的后退。他摘下蒙了白雾的眼镜，模模糊糊地看见有人冲他招了招手。

    是塞巴斯汀。

    乔瑟夫打了个寒噤，眯着眼睛走过去，对方穿着那袭惯例的军用风衣，袖口拉到最下。

    “看看。”塞巴斯汀冲他说。

    乔瑟夫在塞巴斯汀对面停下来，一边把皮手套脱了换上橡胶的，一边低头去看尸体。

    那是一具焦尸，从身形来是看约为二十余岁的成年男性，偏瘦。皮肤上附着着厚重的炭化痕迹，以及稍许的泥土和青草的污渍。尸体上有些斑驳的裂痕，纵横交错，露出底下血肉的沟壑来。胸腔和腹腔从正面被打开，露出冒着恶臭的五脏六腑。

    “白人男性，身高5英尺8英寸，骨龄二十五岁，死亡时间粗略估计在今天凌晨1-3点之间。鉴定报告符合之前报失踪的男子——鲁维克·维多利亚诺。他是两年前搬过来的，因为重度烧伤所以常年呆在自己的房子里，几乎不和邻居交流。”说到这里，乔瑟夫挑了挑眉，“和之前那三名受害人一样，都是失踪多日，才被发现杀害。”

    “而且死法还各不相同。操，想象力真他妈的丰富。”

    “别说脏话。”乔瑟夫不赞同地看向他，赛巴斯汀有些尴尬地摸了摸鼻梁，隔着桌子道：“回去吧。这边交给法医好了。”

 

 

    七月里的芝加哥有着变幻莫测的气温，上一瞬间还是晴天，下一刻却暴雨如瀑。塞巴斯汀刚推开解剖室通往走廊的门，便看见雨点簌簌地撞上厚重的防弹玻璃。澄澈的阳光穿过雨滴漫进走廊里，空气中漂浮着的微粒清晰可见。他的鼻尖仍然萦绕着停尸房污浊而腐臭的气息，走廊清新的空气让他为之一振。

    有脚步声在他身后停下来，将近，未近。

    塞巴斯汀猛然回头，“乔瑟夫？”他疑惑道。

    被叫到名字的人吓了一跳，手中的眼镜猛地落到地上。“什么？”

    塞巴斯汀深深地看了他一眼，又挠了挠头去看窗外，“你觉不觉得这雨下的挺奇怪的？”

    “啊？”

    “晴天下雨。”他凑近窗户，看着透明的珍珠在窗上挂了一层雨帘。更远的地方，鳞次栉比的灰色森林乌压压一片，刺破了同样晴朗的天空。

    “啊，是挺少见的。”脚步声走近几步，又在同样不远不近的地方停下来。“但也不是什么怪事。高空气流把远处的雨吹过来，或者积雨云太薄，都会造成这种——”

    “停停停——”塞巴斯汀哑然，“现在不是科普时间，乔瑟夫教授。”

    沉默片刻，乔瑟夫舔了舔唇，低下头瞅了瞅手上的鉴定报告：“呃，我把这个送到办公室去——”他抬腿欲走。

    “等等，乔瑟夫！”塞巴斯汀猛然止住了他。

    “还，还有什么事？”

    “你最近发生了什么？”

    “没有。”乔瑟夫脱口而出。

    “我觉得你在躲我。”

    “不，这不可能，绝对没有！”

“你是的。”

被塞巴斯汀紧盯着，乔瑟夫只觉得越发惶恐，张了张口，嗫嚅了几下，最终还是挥了挥手里的报告，“我还有点事，一会再聊。”他猛地转身离去，加快的脚步迅速消失在塞巴斯汀的视野里。

    中年警探靠在窗旁，皱着眉头几不可闻地叹了口气。从亡妻送给他的军用风衣里掏出一盒皱巴巴的烟卷，撵出最后一支烟后随手将空盒揉成一团塞进垃圾箱，塞巴斯汀沉默着点着了烟卷，猛吸了一口后沿着走廊向另一个方向离去。

 

    夏日的暴雨来的极快，去的也迅猛。塞巴斯汀只是穿过过道，下了几层楼梯，绕过警局的中心花园，雨就已经停了。正午的阳光打在地面小小的水洼上，荡出一层波光粼粼的金。

 

    乔瑟夫把三名受害者的照片用磁贴在竖起的白板上排成一排，底下整齐地黏上受害人的资料与解剖鉴定报告。塞巴斯汀进来的时候他正半蹲在白板前，把现场发现的所有线索仔细地码上去，仿佛没听见那些脚步声。

    塞巴斯汀抖了抖风衣上的雨露，向坐在下方的基德曼警员点头示意。“好了，乔瑟夫，我来吧。”中年警探绕过白板架子，拍了拍乔瑟夫的后背。

    黑色制服背心下的肌肉猛一收缩，黑色油性笔在白板上拉出一道刺目的长痕，正正将鲁维克的照片分成两部分。

    塞巴斯汀眯了眯眼睛，等了一会还是挥手将呆滞的乔瑟夫拽开。“我来我来，看你最近总是心不在焉的。难道交了女朋友？”

    “没有！”青年瞪大了深棕色的眼睛，急不可耐地否认：“当然没有！”

    “是么？”塞巴斯汀挑了挑眉，大手一挥：“好吧。那就没有。”

“什么？”

 

塞巴斯汀接下了乔瑟夫手中的记号笔：“头脑风暴，在座的各位先生和女士”他转头冲着台下的一男一女，“你们有什么想法？”

 

 

* * *

 

_“塔提亚娜修女。”_

_推着轮椅的白衣护士停下来，她已不算年轻但仍然风姿绰约，“什么事？”她温柔地问道。轮椅上手舞足蹈的孩童哇哇乱叫。_

    _“听说您曾经是在芝加哥大学医学中心的护士长？”_

    _“是呀。”她轻轻揉着白化病孩子的脑袋，像抚摸一只幼犬，直到他发出咯咯的傻笑。_

    _“可是，为什么要来照顾精神病人呢？那里不该更好点么？”年幼的修女眨巴着眼睛。_

    _“为什么？因为那里的死亡过于频繁了，”她摸了摸胸口的耶稣受难像，“我每日都被负罪感压制地喘不过气来。”_

    _“那现在呢？”_

    _“幸好，”她微笑着，“主展示了他的怜悯，我在这里得到重生。还有莱斯利这样可爱的孩子温暖我。”_

    _被叫做莱斯利的白化病儿童抱住搭在头顶的柔软而温暖的手，又一次哇哇地笑起来。_


	2. Chapter 2

灯塔教堂，作为社区内唯一的加尔文派新教教堂，这座现代简洁式的砖红色建筑已经在风雨中伫立了超过一百五十年，它甚至见证了那场席卷了整个芝加哥的大火。对于非本社区的人来说，这座教堂最有名的既不是他的久远年代，也不是代代相传号称能施展上帝神迹的牧师，而是教堂后方那座紧挨着密歇根湖的顶着巨大十字架的灯塔和它特有的灯塔塔顶形状的镀银十字架纪念品。

第四位受害者的遗体就躺着这座灯塔旁，泡涨的苍白裸尸在被丢弃三日后浮出水面，正随着密歇根湖岸边的青色芦苇与粼粼波光飘荡。朝阳笼在他身上，仿佛那金光可以接引他直达往生。

 

在早上渔夫报案后，十米的范围内便迅速拉起了黄色的警戒线，挡住一切的好事者。

一个月之内三起连环凶杀案，除了媒体上沸沸扬扬的各种传言，来自警署的压力也令塞巴斯汀手下整组警员紧张万分。经过几天几夜几乎不眠不休的走访，当奥斯卡报告发现新的死者时，塞巴斯汀几乎立刻从睡眠不足的半昏迷状态跳起来，灌了口伏特加醒脑就直冲现场。

 

基曼和奥斯卡负责对第一发现者和旁边的住户做笔录，塞巴斯汀和乔瑟夫则在做现场还原。

夏日的风城拥有堪比伦敦那样变幻莫测的天气，前两日的又一场暴雨令取证变得尤为困难。牵着警犬在湖畔绕了几圈后，乔瑟夫瞅了一眼蹲坐地上百无聊赖地伸着后爪挠头的杜宾，无奈地冲着塞巴斯汀摇头苦笑：“哪怕这里就是第一案发现场，我担心它也认不出来了。”

“反正以这个凶手的风格，这里也不会是第一现场。”塞巴斯汀摇晃着装有损坏十字架的证物袋，摊了摊手。

“说起来，”乔瑟夫伸手点了点证物袋地方向，在塞巴斯汀疑惑地看过来后又猛然缩回去，“我是说，”他摸了摸鼻尖，“你觉不觉得它有点像这个教堂的特产？”

“你是说那种银色的灯塔十字架？”

“对。”

“唔，虽然已经被烧化成了面目全非的样子，但我们可以去问牧师要个样品请法医比对一下。”

“呃？那我带人去找样品。”

“不，随便找个人去办就好了。我们要回去查查资料室。”

“哎，我们？”

“是的，就我们。”拍了拍乔瑟夫近乎僵直的肩膀，塞巴斯汀硬拖着对方向警车走去。

 

 

下午二时，芝加哥警察局档案馆。

“你们也知道，只有九零年以后的资料才会被录入电脑，再早期的都在这里，按日期顺序排。你们要是找什么就自己翻，别弄乱就行。”

“多谢，克里斯警官。”

 

囤积着陈年档案的资料馆总有一种浸泡在灰尘中的朦胧和与世隔离的阴森，泛黄发脆的纸张分门别类地收在牛皮纸盒里，一个一个在高耸到天花板的书架内垒成隔离墙的形状，构筑出一个个昏暗无光的方形区域。

拧开灯后，乔瑟夫猛地打了个喷嚏，赶紧揉了揉鼻子掏出口罩：“如果你是想找受害人的资料，来这里能查到的信息不会比先前的走访更多。”

“不。”塞巴斯汀的声音隔着几堵书架从房间的那一头传来，“我想查查那座教堂。”他的声音模模糊糊不甚真切，还伴随着零星几声咳嗽与咒骂。

黑发青年摇了摇头，走过去把另一个口罩递给塞巴斯汀。一个常年出外勤的警务人员，衣兜里应该常年备着几个口罩才对，“又忘记带了？”

塞巴斯汀抽了抽鼻子，“上回用完忘了。”他拍了拍装满资料的沉重牛皮纸盒，扬起一阵浮尘。

乔瑟夫接过他手上的盒子，道：“自从——”，他叹了口气“你也该学着照顾自己，总不能老是这样。”

“也无所谓了。”卷宗被哗啦啦铺了一桌，塞巴斯汀一面随手扒拉着，一面拍了拍兜里的银质酒壶，“有酒就够了。不是还有你么？”

“这可不是一回事。”

“为什么不是？”

隔了半响，塞巴斯汀才听见口罩下传来一声闷闷的轻哼。

 

人类的记忆是一张错综复杂的电路网络，顺着网格的任意一端延伸下去，神经脉冲总能炸出另一个远隔千山万水，深埋地底的旧事。

翻着那些纸张脆弱的卷宗，看见那些褪色的墨迹时，乔瑟夫总是会想起他刚进入警局那时的事情。

那时的他因为日裔的缘故，在拉帮结派的警察局内备受排挤，幼年立志做一个警察的梦想未曾因为在警校内的艰苦训练而破碎，却在日复一日的打杂工作中几近破灭。

直到塞巴斯汀的出现。

乔瑟夫记得那个下午，塞巴斯汀浇了那个指使他倒水家伙一头的冰咖啡。“在美国政治正确就是个狗屁，尤其是这里。别看是政府机构，但是拳头和钱比一切都好用。”新来的棕眼睛上司坐没坐相地歪在桌子上，挥舞着拳头愤愤地咒骂。“你想当一个好警察？就得先学会不让那些坏蛋堵着路。操他妈的！”那天阳光很好，但棕眼睛的警官却满脸桀骜不驯地靠在窗口，堵住大部分的阳光，只留下稀少的几缕，仿佛那些光芒是为他应运而生。

直到很久以后，乔瑟夫才知道塞巴斯汀就是因为一次打架才被下放到了社区警察局。但那个时候，他和塞巴斯汀已经是警察局内人人称赞的好搭档了。

 

“乔瑟夫！乔瑟夫！”

“……”

“乔瑟夫！嘿！醒醒！乔瑟夫！”

“什——什么？”

看见黑发警官迷迷瞪瞪地抬起上眼皮瞅着他，塞巴斯汀乐得卷起卷宗敲了敲他的头顶：“在这里你都能睡着？昨晚没休息好？”

“……”乔瑟夫红了脸哑然失色——他昨晚确实没睡好，梦境里某个棕色头发的家伙翻来覆去地折腾他，令他辗转反侧了整夜：“没，没什么。”他磕巴着。

“乔瑟夫。”塞巴斯汀猛地收了嬉闹的神情，拉了张椅子坐在对面。

“啊？”

“你在隐瞒什么？”

“什么？”乔瑟夫楞了一愣，“没有啊？”

“你不对劲，”塞巴斯汀摇头，“从这个案子开始之前你就不对劲。”他低下头，沉默片刻，“是——家里——发生了什么？”

“……”

“虽然你总说我照顾不好我自己，但要是发生了什么，我仍能帮得上。”塞巴斯汀拍了拍乔瑟夫的胳膊，触到一片冰凉黏腻的冷汗，“我们是朋友——”

“……”乔瑟夫在口罩下拉扯出一个看不见的苦笑，“对了，你刚才喊我是什么事情？”

“乔瑟夫，你在转移话题。”

“——没有。”

一阵沉默。

“好吧……我想给你看看这个。”塞巴斯汀抽出一沓卷宗，推到乔瑟夫面前。

那是一叠讲述灯塔教堂历史的记录，时间起始于1871年芝加哥大火后的新城建设，截止于1987年在灯塔内发生的大火。

“虽然塔提亚娜修女的早年记录查不到了，但瓦勒里欧医生的资料并不难。乔瑟夫，你记不记得有人提到过他早年曾给一家牧师做过家庭医生？”

黑发的青年警官慢慢翻查着资料，闻言抬头道：“你是说，你怀疑他做家庭医生的那家牧师就是灯塔医院的牧师？叫什么……葛拉西亚诺？”

“嗯哼，近了，但不对。那是八十年代那场大火后教区新派来的牧师。以前的牧师，也就是当初建立了这座灯塔和社区的那家牧师的后裔，他的全家都在大火中丧生了。他们叫——”

“维多利亚诺。”乔瑟夫匆匆地翻了几页，指点着纸张上褪色油墨的手激烈地颤抖着，他愕然地叫了声，“鲁维克·维多利亚诺！是那个维多利亚诺！他们是一家人！”

塞巴斯汀盖住乔瑟夫的手轻轻安抚着，“喝口水吧，伙计。我想我们需要申请更长的时间来查找资料了。”

这一次乔瑟夫并没有收回手。

 

 

拂去卷宗表层灰扑扑的浮尘，往事如同老旧牛皮纸上斑驳的暗纹一样慢慢浮现出来。记录在卷宗上的文字干瘪而简单，但在塞巴斯汀和乔瑟夫的眼里却分外的丰满。

灯塔教堂的故事跃然纸上。

一百多年前的那场大火几乎烧毁三分之一的芝加哥城，无数人流离失所，与沸腾的民怨同时兴起的民族主义，他们号称这场大火是上帝带给少数族裔的天罚，而与少数族裔混居的白人则是背弃了上帝的罪人。[1]一时间两方人马剑拔弩张，直到一名牧师站出来要帮助少数族裔在这片湖畔的地方建筑一个几乎与世隔绝的小镇。那名好心的白人牧师有着柔软的黑色头发和更加温柔的妻子，小镇的居民们不知道他的名字，于是只好用姓来称呼他，叫做维多利亚诺牧师。

在随后的八十年里，世博会，一战，二战，每一次变迁都使得这个与世隔绝的社区距离芝加哥城越近一步。民族主义和3K党一起转入地下，最终这座小小的石制教堂和这座小镇一样成为了旅游胜地和疗养所，而关于这里有着上帝神迹的传言渐渐出现了。他们说在灯塔的顶端摆放着天使的羽毛，凡是过来虔诚祈祷的人必能幸福安康。

 

在五十年代之前，这个传言一直久经不衰。

那个时候的灯塔还没现在这么高，上面的十字架也没现在大，而飞速发展的科技却在要求越来越快的船只速度，船长们急需一座更高的，更容易穿透湖上终年不散的雾气，能在更远的地方被看见的航标。于是在53年的某一日，常年享受着船长们募捐的教堂宣布将出资加高那座标志性的灯塔。

事故正是发生在修缮灯塔的时候。当工人们试图取下塔顶十字架的时候，隆隆的巨响从十字架生根的地方传来，裂痕转瞬间蔓延开来，白色的塔顶与十字架整个掉了下来，砸穿地面。在这场事故中，一十八名工匠丧生，灯塔教堂的神迹因为触怒了上帝而被收回，新盖的砖红灯塔也不再行使航标一职。

灾难蔓延到八十年代。

一场发生在教堂内的大火烧尽了那些华丽的陈设，也烧死了维多利亚诺牧师夫妇和他们可爱的子女——劳拉·维多利亚诺和鲁本·维多利亚诺。

尽管砖石的教堂坚强地挡住了火舌的侵袭，但是第二天黑烟散去，居民们进入教堂内找人时，找到的只有一团抱在一起，一碰就全部化为灰烬的尸首。

 

“鲁本·维多利亚诺。你觉得他和鲁维克有什么关系？”塞巴斯汀猛地拍了下桌子，“他们说不定是亲戚！”

乔瑟夫沉思片刻，“按照年纪来说，”他扶了扶眼镜。“或许会是遗腹子。火灾的时候鲁本刚刚成年，而鲁维克那个时候出生可没多久。”

“你是说家族阴谋？听上去有点意思。”

电话铃声适时响起，摩托罗拉的默认铃声哗啦哗啦地敲打着两人的脑壳。

塞巴斯汀揉了揉眼睛拿起电话。天色渐晚，或许是管理员来催促他们离开。

电话那头的声音轻快而跳脱，是那名意大利裔的小法医。

“嘿，伙计们，你们猜的准极了，那玩意就是灯塔十字架！让我给你们一百个吻！一千个一万个都行！”

 

 

* * *

 

_“密室在灯塔最下方，旁边有一道走廊可以直达教堂。”_

_“派崔克，如果你想接下修缮警察局的单子，最好告诉我们实话。”_

_“我说的都是我知道的实话，布朗警官。如果家父告诉我的是事实，那么你们知道的就一定是事实。”_

_“你……”_

_“布朗，住嘴。”黑暗里另一个人影制止了他，派崔克只能看到他前面的透明克莱因瓶，“你的父亲进去过那件密室么？”阴影黑沉沉地问道。_

_“是的，”胆小的工头战栗着，“我的父亲说他满眼闪烁着灿烂的金光，就像当年维多利亚诺牧师施展神迹令他受伤的眼睛重见光明一样。”_

 

 

 

[1] 芝加哥大火后有极端组织号称这次大火是由少数族裔的罪恶引发的天罚，并将之与索多玛做了比较。


	3. Chapter 3

“第二名死者瓦勒里欧和第三名鲁维克都证实了和灯塔教堂的关系，那么第一名死者塔提亚娜和第四名的派崔克呢？”电话那一头，基曼如此问道。

“塔提亚娜方面暂且还不清楚。但派崔克，我们发现派崔克的父亲当年正是负责修缮灯塔的工匠头领。当事故发生后，他就拖家带口地逃离了小镇，到芝加哥隐姓埋名来了。”

“所以说这个连环凶案针对的是当年和那两场灯塔教堂事故有关的人？啊哈！是杀人灭口吗？”隔着电话的兴奋女音发出滋滋的声响，塞巴斯汀磕了磕老旧的手机，“过了这么多年才杀人灭口？你不觉得有点晚？”

扩音器里又是一阵滋滋啦啦的电流声，伴随着一声夸张的“哎哎哎哎？”的声音。“不是杀人灭口？那又可能是什么？”隐约的高跟鞋踩着砖石地面的踢踏声传来。

“如果不是因为鲁维克也死了，我会觉得这是个基督山恩仇录的故事，但是现在嘛——”塞巴斯汀抿了口酒，“我也不好说。你们什么时候回来？”

“啊！快了！奥斯卡去开车了，然后接我回去~”电话那头打了个喷嚏，“这里晚上有点冷。明天，明天你们就能听到我们的重大发现了。”

 

基曼和奥斯卡并没有如约回来。

两名隶属于芝加哥警署，拥有证件的警察似乎是被芝加哥烈火一般的朝霞吞噬了一样，无影无踪。纵使调取了探头录像，他们也只是发现那辆警车并未现在任何的探头面前。

“他们压根就没回来。”乔瑟夫皱了皱眉，“塞巴斯汀，我们得去看看。”

 

 

芝加哥的夏日仍旧被时有时无的暴雨笼罩着。在警车驶出警局的一刹那，瓢泼大雨又一次铺天盖地地袭来。

乔瑟夫坐进副驾驶位，在雨点噼啪敲打玻璃的节奏中不安地扭动着。

塞巴斯汀沉默着盯着他，直到对方试图向后缩进柔软的坐垫时，才回头猛地踩下油门。

“塞巴斯汀！”黑发的年轻人捂着撞红的额头，“现在不是开玩笑的时间。”

“我没有，”塞巴斯汀沉声道，“事实上，是你在开玩笑。”车速又提升了一档，灰色的森林飞速地向他们身后倒去，“虽然你总是说我喝酒耽误工作，但是，乔瑟夫，你才是那个在工作中不断走神的人。”

“我——”乔瑟夫张了张口，又猛地憋住。塞巴斯汀的后半句说的是事实，他隐晦的小心思确实影响到了工作。乔瑟夫瞠目结舌，所有的顾虑在这一刻涌上大脑，压制住了那些即将脱口而出的台词。“我……我知道，”他放下扶着额头的手，紧握双拳，躯干僵硬地贴在椅背上，“等这边忙完，我就会去处理的。”

塞巴斯汀愕然地瞅过来，“到底是什么事情，乔瑟夫，告诉我。身为搭档，你是可以信任我的。”

他的左侧传来一声苦笑，“搭档。塞巴斯汀，即使你是我的搭档，也没法帮我。”

“为什么——”

“就像我没法让你的妻女再次出现在你的面前——”拔高的声音猛然收住，乔瑟夫咚地撞上挡风玻璃。

“……”

“塞巴斯汀？”

“……”棕眼睛的警察一言不发地坐在驾驶座上，雨点黑沉沉地落下，投射下的暗色斑点令塞巴斯汀的面色更为沉郁。他垮塌着双肩，保持着紧握住方向盘的动作。“你说得对，”他沙哑着嗓子，手指因为紧握的动作而苍白，“乔瑟夫，你说得对。”

雨幕越发浓密，白昼的天光如同黑夜一样深沉。

 

 

快到灯塔教堂的时候，雨幕变得淅淅沥沥，阳光顺着即将消散的乌云泄露出一点金红。

一路尴尬无话的境地令乔瑟夫坐立不安，他数次想张口道歉，临到头来却仍然说不出口。

警车继续前行，绕过入村的路口，沿着泥泞的湖畔一路向前。

“等等！等等！停车！停车！”乔瑟夫突然猛烈拍打身侧的男性，在车辆尚未停稳时一脚踹开车门，慌慌张张地回头向后跑。他在河畔不远处停下来，蹲下身查看着。

塞巴斯汀紧随其后，希望乔瑟夫的发现不是什么坏消息。

但那确实不算是好消息。

塞巴斯汀和乔瑟夫看见的，是两条车辙，垂直着湖岸的小道，笔直通向密歇根湖。粗粗比划下来，这两条车辙间的宽度，和与基曼、奥斯卡同时失踪的警车宽度一致。

或许那两人已经遇害。塞巴斯汀和乔瑟夫面面相觑。

“你觉得他们——”乔瑟夫嗓音极哑，在这雨后的湿润空气里，他只觉得喉咙干裂如火烧。

“打电话叫蛙人来吧。”塞巴斯汀看了他一眼，顾不上对方同样苍白的脸色，只急得团团转。只片刻后：“不对！他们还没事！”他又一捶手心，“不用叫蛙人。”

“什么意思？”

“路上和你说，”在乔瑟夫疑惑的目光中，中年警官摇了摇头，“带上弹药，把车藏好，我们得先去灯塔探探路。”他抿紧了唇，“无论那个混蛋把他们关在哪，我都救定了。”

 

“你为什么断定他们没事？”乔瑟夫跟在塞巴斯汀身后，弓背沿着湖边的灌木丛一路小跑。

“因为基曼。”塞巴斯汀在一棵红杉树后停下来，躲进高大树干的阴影里。

“什么？”

“他们失踪的时候是半夜，当时还没有下雨。昨天奥斯卡是把车停在那附近走到现场的。你记得基曼昨晚说是奥斯卡开车接她么？”

乔瑟夫在他身后点了点头。

“所以凶手只能乘基曼还没上车的时候把车推下去。如果基曼没事，她一定会告诉我们。若是她被凶手抓上车，那凶手绝不会再把车开那么远推下去。”

“远？你知道他们约定上车的地点？”

“对。”塞巴斯汀躲进又一从灌木后，直到轿车驶离才稍稍抬起身，“昨天打电话的时候，我听见她走得是石板路。”他跺了跺地面，“整个灯塔镇用石板装饰的路面只有教堂和灯塔那一小块。”塞巴斯汀回头，露出胜券在握的笑容，“唯一的可能就是在基曼和奥斯卡发现前，将车推到河里，阻止他们离开。奥斯卡发现警车失踪，定然会原路返回寻找基曼。然后——”塞巴斯汀握拳重重击打树干，“凶手才有机会截住他们。”

“所以我们得爬窗户进灯塔找人了？”乔瑟夫在眼镜背后挑了挑眉毛，“塞巴斯汀，我真希望你带开锁工具了。”

 

 

即使在白天，教堂的灯塔内部也被阴暗所笼罩。乔瑟夫踩着塞巴斯汀的肩膀，趁着一楼的守卫背过身去的时候，翻进了窗户，猛击守卫后颈放倒他。

在乔瑟夫的帮助下，塞巴斯汀迅速从门缝里滑进来，打开战术手电，细细地打量起灯塔来。

准确来说，这座高耸的灯塔只有一层，抬头就能看见探照灯永动机一般地运转着。圆形的地面区域有着一桌一椅一灯一电话，甚至连拉来的电线也是无比简陋。这是提供给每日三班轮岗的守卫使用的。而抬头向上望去，铁质的旋转扶梯倚墙而立，在高处更换为直上直下的悬梯，直达灯塔顶端。

这片终年不见阳光的区域狭小而阴沉，青苔与虫蚁正在暗处蠢蠢欲动地生长着。

塞巴斯汀踹了踹躺着的守卫，穿着严实的长袖制服的保安趴在地上，死了般动也不动。“找找有没有暗道。”他吩咐道，“可能只是——啊，真够容易找的。”

指示乔瑟夫与他合力扒开井盖，塞巴斯汀撇了撇嘴，密道如此简单，反倒让他觉得有些不安。

他一边顺着梯子拾级而下，一边暗自盘算着。他老练的直觉一遍遍发出警告，让他总觉得这是个陷阱。

 

这的的确确是个陷阱。

塞巴斯汀向下攀爬，刚踏上地面，就被猛地击中后脑。耳边嗡鸣时，他这样模模糊糊地想着。

 

 

* * *

 

_“给每人来五毫升苯巴比妥注射液已经足够他们睡到死神降临了。”穿着医师白大褂的胖子拨弄着手术台上的玻璃注射器，他的手指与他的人一样臃肿，但输液的动作却迅速而灵敏。_

_“你问我如何保证他们同意注射这些药？”胖子夹着话筒，哈哈大笑，“布朗警官，你忘记我是他们的家庭医生了么？只要得点小病，跟他们说打针会变得舒服点，就万事大吉了。”_

_电话那端传来嗡嗡的笑声，如同夜枭一样嘶哑。_

_“等他们睡着了，我只要让壁炉里的火烧的旺点，旺点。再加点风！呼啦啦！呼啦啦！”胖子又冲着听筒发出桀桀的笑，他肚皮上的褶皱也随之一起颤动起来，“然后整个教堂的宝藏都是我们的了。”_

_“什么？你说做的干净点？我亲爱的警官，有你在，还怕什么不干净？只要你记得把灯塔的地下通道保持畅通就行了！要不然，你也不希望会发生什么意外吧！”_


	4. Chapter 4

在结婚的第二个年头，塞巴斯汀获得了他和他妻子的宝贝——一个可爱而小巧的女儿，一只为他们而降临的天使。他愿意为了他的小天使付出一切，金钱，时间，爱。他愿意每天上班十二个小时全力抓捕犯人，而剩下的十二个钟头里，他则会成为不折不扣的囚犯，每两小时都爬起来为孩子换一次尿布。

再长大一点，他会更乐意将他的小公主打扮得漂漂亮亮，他会牵起那双稚嫩的手，将她举过头顶，对每一位他能看见的人大声呐喊：“看啊，众人，都来看啊！这就是我的宝贝，我的天使，我的光芒，我的信仰，我生命的生命。”

他愿意为此做出一切，他甘之如饴。

直到他的宝贝在四岁的时候因为持续的高烧回到了上帝的怀抱。

而他的妻子将女儿的死亡怪罪于他们忙于工作的疏忽，整日里茶不思饭不想，以泪洗面。“我们的光芒离开了，塞巴斯汀。”当他劝说他的妻子要为了保护双眼收起眼泪时，他的妻子会这样回答他，“我为什么还需要保护眼睛呢？它们已经没有光明可以看了。”

失控的塞巴斯汀和她抱头痛哭起来，为他们失去的整个世界。

但这仍然不是加诸在这个普通的警察塞巴斯汀身上的所有灾难。他的妻子，他丧失了孩子的妻子，在悲愤中开车兜风，被迎面而来的厢式货车撞进了一栋百货大楼的最深处。

塞巴斯汀此时已无暇顾及他的妻子只是精神恍惚或是刻意求死，他只知道，他从此最好的伙伴名字叫威士忌。

 

 

* * *

 

塞巴斯汀在一阵爆鸣声中醒来。雷霆般的警报呜鸣着穿透他的耳膜，他下意识地翻身，单膝点地顺手去摸放在左肋下的枪。

空的。

不仅仅是空的，连枪套都没有。

他眨了眨眼，笃然惊醒。

耳鸣仍在持续。他摸索了一下，歪咧着脚步站起来。后脑勺的钝痛提示着先前发生的事情。“操，估计脑震荡了。”塞巴斯汀一边暗自咒骂着一边愈发自暴自弃地拍了拍脑袋。

他发现他被囚禁在一个仓鼠笼子般狭小封闭的房间内，几乎伸手就能摸到两边的墙壁。塞巴斯汀在黑暗里四下摸索着，乔瑟夫不在房间里，可能是被关到其他地方去了。镇定，他对自己说，不用慌，要找到乔瑟夫并没有那么难。

他嗅了一口并不好闻的空气，扶着爬满阴潮青苔的石砖墙一路向前，摸到一座更加破旧的木门。抱着尝试的心态推了推门，他只听见吱吱呀呀的几声晃荡，木门被哐地推开。一霎那裹挟着封闭空间特有的陈腐气息的空气从黑暗中向他涌来。

他紧挨着门框探头张望，门外是一条同样由砖石砌成的走廊。在曲折的巷道两端，一点点细微的光明漏出来，指向拐弯处。

塞巴斯汀皱了皱眉头，这种风格的地下建筑至少也有一百五十年的历史，相对于芝加哥来说未免也有点过于古老了些。身为本地的警察，他可从来不知道当地有这样的建筑。回去后绝对不会放过市政那帮家伙，她这样想着。

 

走廊的两侧看起来没什么差别，塞巴斯汀便顺手挑了右侧的那条。当务之急是要找到乔瑟夫和另外两个失踪的警员，他可没有时间纠结到底是哪侧看起来更安全。

巷道孤独而冷清，除了凝聚的水汽时不时落下的滴答声，连蛇鼠虫蚁爬过的声响都没有。

塞巴斯汀起初还能打点精神计算步数，划刻标记。刚开始的时候他觉得悬在不远处的灯光是一种诱惑，但走了几个弯折，他便发现一切看起来完完全全就是一样的。走过这条长廊是另一条一样的长廊，转过这个煤油灯可以看见下一盏同样黯淡的煤油灯，只要一转头，他就会彻底迷失在这个无限回廊内。

塞巴斯汀烦躁地抓扯着头发。“他妈的，”他对自己说，“操他妈的。”

然而没有人回答他。

 

塞巴斯汀机械地在墙上划了个直角标记，迈开脚步转了个弯。转角的石墙遮挡了身后昏黄的煤油灯光，他只觉得眼前一黑，乌压压的暗色侵袭而来。

“搞什么？”警官立刻停住步伐，猛地后退，抵上墙根。他揉了揉眼睛，回头疑惑地看着被抛在后方的煤油灯，“操，我他妈地以为自己瞎了。”他自言自语，“怎么不来个人告诉我我到底要走多久？这么走一辈子都走不到头。”他捶着自己的额角，“那个该死的家伙也是的，枪搜走就算了，干嘛把酒壶也拿走。”塞巴斯汀摸了摸空空荡荡的风衣，咂嘴叹息。

这时候要是乔瑟夫在就好多了。

那个一脸正气的小个子日本人有各种各样的本事让枯燥乏味的破案变得有意思起来。准确来说，尽管乔瑟夫并不是个风趣的人，但只要这个古板而英俊的小家伙站在那里，便能令他这样常年与犯罪和黑暗打交道的人感受到光与温暖。

上一次他觉得温暖还是抱着自己孩子的时候。

塞巴斯汀打了个寒噤。脑后的钝痛愈发明显，肿胀似乎比刚才更大。他紧贴着墙壁，只觉得眼前的黑暗越发浓稠。

 

 

* * *

 

_“爸爸，爸爸，抱！”穿着公主裙的小女孩扑过来，攥住裤管怎么都不肯撒手，“我要爸爸抱我做狮子王！”奶声奶气的公主摇晃着亮金色的头发，小太阳一般旋转着。_

_“来来，爸爸来抱你——”他听见自己这么说，把手伸到了小公主的肋下。_

_抱不动，公主可是一点都不轻。_

_使点力气，你要抱的可是太阳，他这样对自己说，但讲出口的却成了“小肥猪，你是背了座山么？爸爸抱不动你了呀。”_

_“你怎么能抱得动我呢？”他看见小小的公主收敛笑容，面孔成长扭曲，红润的血色自皮肤的每一个地方迅速褪去，又涌上嘴角，汇集成一股鲜血凝固在唇侧，“塞巴斯汀，我身上可是压了一辆车啊。”_

_他看见了他的妻子。_

_他深爱的，引以为傲的，又离他而去的妻子。_

_“我们的太阳没有用了，”她说，“你得去找一个新的太阳。”_

* * *

“塞巴斯汀。”

他漂浮着，四周是无边无际的黑暗，几点黯淡的星子零零散散地散落在空中，俄而围绕着他旋转，俄而在天空中飞速盘旋，宛如梵高的油画一样漂泊不停。

“塞巴斯汀——”

他听见有人呼唤他，声音如此熟悉，熟悉到令他安心，但他就是不想搭理，一点都不想。他得沉溺在星空里，他有东西要找。

找什么？

不知道。

为什么晚上没有光芒？他躺在黑暗里疑惑地想

“塞巴斯汀！醒醒！”                                              

他猛地睁开双眼，瞪视着来人。

戴着眼镜的小警察紧张兮兮地跪在他身旁，原本梳理齐整的黑发凌乱地耷拉在额头上，汗水滴滴答答地落下来，“我找了好久才找到你。”

找了好久？他想着，找我做什么。

“就知道你在这里喝酒。”小警察抹了把汗，仍然絮絮叨叨。“你的……妻子……”他断断续续，也不知是跑到上气不接下气，还是在斟酌字句，“但也不能天天酗酒。塞巴斯汀，”小警察拉着他的胳膊扶他站起来，“你要振作。”

振作有什么用嘛？她们又不能回来。他听见自己苦笑了一声，慢慢地呼出一口酒气。

“终究是会过去的。”日裔年轻人拉过他的肩膀，努力地扛起这名比自己高一个头的醉鬼，“就不能想想你自己么？就不能想想——”

他歪歪斜斜地趴伏在年轻人单薄的肩头，闷哼出声。

“再这么喝下去，总有一天，我担心你会离开——”

“离开？离开什么？”呼出的酒气打在小警察的耳后，他看见对方脸色泛红。

“……离开……嗯……离开……你最爱的行业啊。”他看见青年扭开手电的灯光，“我带你回去吧。”

 

“塞巴斯汀！”他的胸口被猛地捶了一下，“塞巴斯汀警探！你他妈的，你给我醒醒！”

他猛地睁开双眼。

 

 

* * *

 

_“从今天开始，你的名字叫基曼。”_

_“是的，布朗先生。”_

_“叫我长官。”_

_“是的，长官。”_

_“找到那个还活着的维多利亚诺，干掉他。先人留下的遗物不属于这群窃贼。基曼，你的任务十分重要。”_

_“我会尽全力完成任务！”棕发的女子深深地鞠了个躬，“长官！没有人可以从我手里夺走属于我们的宝藏！”_

_“好！那么基曼警官，恭喜你加入芝加哥警察局！祝愿你能达成你的目标！”_


	5. Chapter 5

塞巴斯汀张开双眼，视野里浮现出年轻警官熟悉的身影。“乔瑟夫？”他愕然地眨了眨眼睛，“是你？”

青年警官挪开搭在他胸口十字交叠的双手，疑惑地问：“不然是谁？”

“不……”

青年熟练地拨开他的眼皮，战术手电的光直射进他的瞳孔。粗略检查了片刻，青年整理好器具，“应该是之前受到的撞击导致脑部震荡，再加上这里的氧气含量较低，才导致了你的暂时性昏迷。之前我还担心你会——”乔瑟夫蓦地住了口，涨红着脸扶他坐起来，和阴凉的地面相比，年轻人的躯干温暖得如同长途跋涉后难得的热水澡，“能站起来么？”

 

“你没被袭击？”

“没有，”乔瑟夫摇了摇头，“我们下来的那条道压根就是迷惑敌人的陷阱。那里的台阶下面其实有两层平台，我下到第二层，等了好久发现没人，又返回去在第一层平台上捡到根撬棍，这才知道出事了。”

塞巴斯汀点了点头，“你能进来，”他拍了拍砖墙，“那能带我出去么？”

“这个不难。但是出去前，我得给你看几样东西。”见塞巴斯汀没有提出质疑，乔瑟夫继续说道，“我觉得和案子的关系不小。还有，我找到基曼和奥斯卡了。”

“什么？！”

“你不用担心，”扶着塞巴斯汀，乔瑟夫脚步稳健地向前走，“他们没事。我找到他们时，基曼似乎是被打了镇静剂，一直昏迷不醒，但奥斯卡倒没什么大碍，只不过被绑久了手脚发麻。”

“那就好。你怎么安置他们的？”

“他们开我们的车回去了，我送他们出的村子。”

“这就意味着我们有可能要走回去了？”

“嗯，你可以这么说。”

“哦，天哪。你记得通知警察局来接我们了吧？”

 

 

被乔瑟夫搀扶着踉踉跄跄地走过那条黑暗而扭曲的走廊，塞巴斯汀看见一间门。它长在阴暗潮湿的墙面上，生锈发绿的铜门虚掩着，从镶嵌在门上的小型哥特式花窗漏出内里的几点光芒。

“他们给这里通了电，”乔瑟夫解释道，“但这儿不是所有地方都通了。据我所知，只有这里。像是你之前看到的那些煤油灯，就不是用电的了。你看。”他推开门，昂了昂头。

塞巴斯汀心头作呕，只觉得他看见了地狱。

 

映入眼帘的是一间手术室。地表陈年的血液一点点累加起来，将地面整得凹凸不平。塞巴斯汀捂住口鼻，腐烂的铁锈味迎面而来，几乎超越人体极限。

乔瑟夫拍了拍他的后背，“我刚看到的时候也吐了好一会。”他苦笑着，脸色发青。

塞巴斯汀知道自己也差不多，“可能这里就是我们要找的第一犯罪现场。”

“是的，我也想到了这点。佐证在那里，”他指了指手术室一角的桌子，那里堆满了衣服裤子之类的杂物，“基本都和受害人失踪时穿的衣物匹配的上，如果我的记忆和笔记本没出差错的话。”

“所以说，”塞巴斯汀紧紧地瞪视着那堆衣物，又露出那个少见的笑容：“我们距离真相又近了一步。”

 

 

“第一名死者是塔提亚娜修女，这里的东西有十字架，修女服、修女的黑色皮鞋、还有护士常用的听诊器。”

“第二名瓦勒里欧医生，白大褂，衣兜里有钥匙、夹着身份证的钱包，一套应该是属于他的蓝纹衬衫、黑色西装裤、皮鞋。值得一提的是，我在一个抽屉里找到了属于他的一盒名片，被老鼠啃地磕磕巴巴，看起来很有些年头。”

“说不定早年这里是瓦勒里欧的办公室。”

“可是谁会在这种地方办公呢？那他一定是疯了，或者即将变疯。”

“谁知道，或许我们都疯了。”

“好吧。”乔瑟夫怪异地看了他一眼，“那第三名受害人，鲁维克。事实上，我没找到任何和他有关的东西。不过在那边的水池里，有一堆被烧毁衣服留下的灰烬，我怀疑这些是他的。”

“等等，乔瑟夫，我不太明白。为什么要烧掉这个人的衣服。”

“我觉得或许是因为他本来就是个重度烧伤病人，衣服上总会沾染治疗烧伤的药剂。因此，凶手才会烧衣服销毁证据。”

“那他为什么不销毁瓦勒里欧的身份证？”

“这……”

“不过有一点你说的没错，单单烧毁鲁维克的衣服看起来的确像是为了隐瞒什么。只不过这种行为实在是欲盖弥彰。再找找还有没有其他线索吧。”

“唔。好吧，那第四名受害人派崔克，他的东西就是工地用的工装服、安全头盔、名牌，钥匙。看起来像是从工地上直接就被拖走了。”

“嗯，和他工友说上午人还在，中午吃饭后就看不见了是一样的。”

“还有——”乔瑟夫吞吞吐吐。

“还有？”

“嗯，这里还有些衣服，隶属于另一个人。”

“是谁？”见乔瑟夫咬着唇，塞巴斯汀百思不得其解。

“一套隶属于慈善精神病院的男性病患服。”

“病患服？”

“对。”

“塔提亚娜修女任职的那家医院？”

“对！”

塞巴斯汀又开始再房间内来回踱步，“我记得医院方面说塔提亚娜修女在失踪前帮一个二十岁的病人办了出院手续，两人是一起离开。那个人叫，嗯，是莱斯利么？”

“对！”乔瑟夫拍了拍手，“是啊，我们还追查过他的消息。但是查到他出了伊利诺伊州后，线索就断了。”

“如果他根本就没出伊利诺伊州呢？或者说出了又返回呢？”

“被迫回到伊利诺伊州么？”

“对。我想，”塞巴斯汀停下脚步，皱紧的眉头缓缓舒展开来，他冲着乔瑟夫一笑，“我知道凶手是谁了。虽然个中缘由还没有那么清楚，但我知道他为什么会这么做了。”

乔瑟夫思索了片刻，“你——好吧，告诉我怎么做。”他点了点头，“我信任你。”

 

 

“奥斯卡给我了这里的地图。沿着这里一直往前，会有一条水渠直通往密歇根湖。如果跨过水渠，则是一条斜向上的走廊，目的地是教堂旁边的墓地。”

“如果凶手想守株待兔，只要在出口呆着就行了，是么？”

“没错。”乔瑟夫点了点头，“这里就两个入口，一个是灯塔，一个是墓地。灯塔那个我回去看过，已经被堵了，现在只剩下这一个。”

“那就是这里了。不乔瑟夫，”塞巴斯汀制止了年轻警官的动作，“给我一把匕首就行了，枪你自己留着。”

“塞巴斯汀——”

“怎么？”

塞巴斯汀听见一声几不可闻的叹息。“……算了。”年轻人闷闷地说道。

 

“说起来，”塞巴斯汀一边刀插入鞘，一边冲乔瑟夫扬了扬眉，“之前你说担心我，你在担心什么？”

“什——”年轻人又一次涨红了脸，“我，我不会担心——”

“放心吧，我是不会抛下搭档先跑的。”塞巴斯汀安抚性地笑了笑，抬手揉了揉乔瑟夫的脑袋，“绝对不会。”

“我……你怎么知道我在想什么？”

看见搭档一脸无奈，塞巴斯汀得逞似地哈哈大笑起来。

 

 

探究灯塔教堂的秘辛是一件颇为有趣的事情，但如果能和搭档一起分享，则会更为有趣。尽管和乔瑟夫一样并非从小都是本地居民，塞巴斯汀倒是很乐意分享那些关于教堂的睡前故事。

 

“你是说这儿？有宝藏？乔瑟夫，我不知道你有这么八卦。”

“嘿！”青年脸皮瞬间红了一层，“这是先前奥斯卡的调查，要说八卦他才是那个始作俑者。”

“嗯哼？”

“……”

“啧。别用这种责备的眼神看着我，乔瑟夫。”塞巴斯汀挠了挠额头，“你还不如说说宝藏。”

“宝藏啊，是这样的。”乔瑟夫扶了扶眼睛，“有人说当年芝加哥大火后，教堂收留那些少数族裔是一项善举，所以上帝赐福给他们，让他们的地底有取之不尽用之不竭的宝藏，这才使他们在这么贫瘠偏僻的地方生根发芽。但是也有人说，在灯塔倒塌后，上帝收回了赐福和宝藏，所以现在村子才败落了。”

“唔，我好像听过相似的故事。”

“但是还有半段有意思的。有人声称这些宝藏不是上帝的赐福，而是恶魔的。奥斯卡说，主推这个消息的，是一群自称莫比乌斯教派的成

塞巴斯汀张开双眼，视野里浮现出年轻警官熟悉的身影。“乔瑟夫？”他愕然地眨了眨眼睛，“是你？”

青年警官挪开搭在他胸口十字交叠的双手，疑惑地问：“不然是谁？”

“不……”

青年熟练地拨开他的眼皮，战术手电的光直射进他的瞳孔。粗略检查了片刻，青年整理好器具，“应该是之前受到的撞击导致脑部震荡，再加上这里的氧气含量较低，才导致了你的暂时性昏迷。之前我还担心你会——”乔瑟夫蓦地住了口，涨红着脸扶他坐起来，和阴凉的地面相比，年轻人的躯干温暖得如同长途跋涉后难得的热水澡，“能站起来么？”

 

“你没被袭击？”

“没有，”乔瑟夫摇了摇头，“我们下来的那条道压根就是迷惑敌人的陷阱。那里的台阶下面其实有两层平台，我下到第二层，等了好久发现没人，又返回去在第一层平台上捡到根撬棍，这才知道出事了。”

塞巴斯汀点了点头，“你能进来，”他拍了拍砖墙，“那能带我出去么？”

“这个不难。但是出去前，我得给你看几样东西。”见塞巴斯汀没有提出质疑，乔瑟夫继续说道，“我觉得和案子的关系不小。还有，我找到基曼和奥斯卡了。”

“什么？！”

“你不用担心，”扶着塞巴斯汀，乔瑟夫脚步稳健地向前走，“他们没事。我找到他们时，基曼似乎是被打了镇静剂，一直昏迷不醒，但奥斯卡倒没什么大碍，只不过被绑久了手脚发麻。”

“那就好。你怎么安置他们的？”

“他们开我们的车回去了，我送他们出的村子。”

“这就意味着我们有可能要走回去了？”

“嗯，你可以这么说。”

“哦，天哪。你记得通知警察局来接我们了吧？”

 

 

被乔瑟夫搀扶着踉踉跄跄地走过那条黑暗而扭曲的走廊，塞巴斯汀看见一间门。它长在阴暗潮湿的墙面上，生锈发绿的铜门虚掩着，从镶嵌在门上的小型哥特式花窗漏出内里的几点光芒。

“他们给这里通了电，”乔瑟夫解释道，“但这儿不是所有地方都通了。据我所知，只有这里。像是你之前看到的那些煤油灯，就不是用电的了。你看。”他推开门，昂了昂头。

塞巴斯汀心头作呕，只觉得他看见了地狱。

 

映入眼帘的是一间手术室。地表陈年的血液一点点累加起来，将地面整得凹凸不平。塞巴斯汀捂住口鼻，腐烂的铁锈味迎面而来，几乎超越人体极限。

乔瑟夫拍了拍他的后背，“我刚看到的时候也吐了好一会。”他苦笑着，脸色发青。

塞巴斯汀知道自己也差不多，“可能这里就是我们要找的第一犯罪现场。”

“是的，我也想到了这点。佐证在那里，”他指了指手术室一角的桌子，那里堆满了衣服裤子之类的杂物，“基本都和受害人失踪时穿的衣物匹配的上，如果我的记忆和笔记本没出差错的话。”

“所以说，”塞巴斯汀紧紧地瞪视着那堆衣物，又露出那个少见的笑容：“我们距离真相又近了一步。”

 

 

“第一名死者是塔提亚娜修女，这里的东西有十字架，修女服、修女的黑色皮鞋、还有护士常用的听诊器。”

“第二名瓦勒里欧医生，白大褂，衣兜里有钥匙、夹着身份证的钱包，一套应该是属于他的蓝纹衬衫、黑色西装裤、皮鞋。值得一提的是，我在一个抽屉里找到了属于他的一盒名片，被老鼠啃地磕磕巴巴，看起来很有些年头。”

“说不定早年这里是瓦勒里欧的办公室。”

“可是谁会在这种地方办公呢？那他一定是疯了，或者即将变疯。”

“谁知道，或许我们都疯了。”

“好吧。”乔瑟夫怪异地看了他一眼，“那第三名受害人，鲁维克。事实上，我没找到任何和他有关的东西。不过在那边的水池里，有一堆被烧毁衣服留下的灰烬，我怀疑这些是他的。”

“等等，乔瑟夫，我不太明白。为什么要烧掉这个人的衣服。”

“我觉得或许是因为他本来就是个重度烧伤病人，衣服上总会沾染治疗烧伤的药剂。因此，凶手才会烧衣服销毁证据。”

“那他为什么不销毁瓦勒里欧的身份证？”

“这……”

“不过有一点你说的没错，单单烧毁鲁维克的衣服看起来的确像是为了隐瞒什么。只不过这种行为实在是欲盖弥彰。再找找还有没有其他线索吧。”

“唔。好吧，那第四名受害人派崔克，他的东西就是工地用的工装服、安全头盔、名牌，钥匙。看起来像是从工地上直接就被拖走了。”

“嗯，和他工友说上午人还在，中午吃饭后就看不见了是一样的。”

“还有——”乔瑟夫吞吞吐吐。

“还有？”

“嗯，这里还有些衣服，隶属于另一个人。”

“是谁？”见乔瑟夫咬着唇，塞巴斯汀百思不得其解。

“一套隶属于慈善精神病院的男性病患服。”

“病患服？”

“对。”

“塔提亚娜修女任职的那家医院？”

“对！”

塞巴斯汀又开始再房间内来回踱步，“我记得医院方面说塔提亚娜修女在失踪前帮一个二十岁的病人办了出院手续，两人是一起离开。那个人叫，嗯，是莱斯利么？”

“对！”乔瑟夫拍了拍手，“是啊，我们还追查过他的消息。但是查到他出了伊利诺伊州后，线索就断了。”

“如果他根本就没出伊利诺伊州呢？或者说出了又返回呢？”

“被迫回到伊利诺伊州么？”

“对。我想，”塞巴斯汀停下脚步，皱紧的眉头缓缓舒展开来，他冲着乔瑟夫一笑，“我知道凶手是谁了。虽然个中缘由还没有那么清楚，但我知道他为什么会这么做了。”

乔瑟夫思索了片刻，“你——好吧，告诉我怎么做。”他点了点头，“我信任你。”

 

 

“奥斯卡给我了这里的地图。沿着这里一直往前，会有一条水渠直通往密歇根湖。如果跨过水渠，则是一条斜向上的走廊，目的地是教堂旁边的墓地。”

“如果凶手想守株待兔，只要在出口呆着就行了，是么？”

“没错。”乔瑟夫点了点头，“这里就两个入口，一个是灯塔，一个是墓地。灯塔那个我回去看过，已经被堵了，现在只剩下这一个。”

“那就是这里了。不乔瑟夫，”塞巴斯汀制止了年轻警官的动作，“给我一把匕首就行了，枪你自己留着。”

“塞巴斯汀——”

“怎么？”

塞巴斯汀听见一声几不可闻的叹息。“……算了。”年轻人闷闷地说道。

 

“说起来，”塞巴斯汀一边刀插入鞘，一边冲乔瑟夫扬了扬眉，“之前你说担心我，你在担心什么？”

“什——”年轻人又一次涨红了脸，“我，我不会担心——”

“放心吧，我是不会抛下搭档先跑的。”塞巴斯汀安抚性地笑了笑，抬手揉了揉乔瑟夫的脑袋，“绝对不会。”

“我……你怎么知道我在想什么？”

看见搭档一脸无奈，塞巴斯汀得逞似地哈哈大笑起来。

 

 

探究灯塔教堂的秘辛是一件颇为有趣的事情，但如果能和搭档一起分享，则会更为有趣。尽管和乔瑟夫一样并非从小都是本地居民，塞巴斯汀倒是很乐意分享那些关于教堂的睡前故事。

 

“你是说这儿？有宝藏？乔瑟夫，我不知道你有这么八卦。”

“嘿！”青年脸皮瞬间红了一层，“这是先前奥斯卡的调查，要说八卦他才是那个始作俑者。”

“嗯哼？”

“……”

“啧。别用这种责备的眼神看着我，乔瑟夫。”塞巴斯汀挠了挠额头，“你还不如说说宝藏。”

“宝藏啊，是这样的。”乔瑟夫扶了扶眼睛，“有人说当年芝加哥大火后，教堂收留那些少数族裔是一项善举，所以上帝赐福给他们，让他们的地底有取之不尽用之不竭的宝藏，这才使他们在这么贫瘠偏僻的地方生根发芽。但是也有人说，在灯塔倒塌后，上帝收回了赐福和宝藏，所以现在村子才败落了。”

“唔，我好像听过相似的故事。”

“但是还有半段有意思的。有人声称这些宝藏不是上帝的赐福，而是恶魔的。奥斯卡说，主推这个消息的，是一群自称莫比乌斯教派的成员。”

“我以为那是个数学名词。”

“这不重要。”乔瑟夫耸了耸肩，“重要的是，他搞到了一些教派的人员照片，还特意叮嘱我，不要让基曼看到这些。”

“什么意思？”

“你自己看吧。”这样说着，乔瑟夫从防水袋里掏出了名单，“与其说是成员名单，倒不如说是凶手的杀人名单。”

“有意思的说法。”

“我给你看看——”

“等等！现在别！我看见他了。”

顺着塞巴斯汀手指的方向，乔瑟夫抬起头，他看见狭长墓道斜廊的上方站着一个人，逆光下的人影黢黑成一片，他赤着脚，风衣湿漉漉地黏在身上。他身后的天空同样宛如黑夜，狂风闪电和暴雨争先恐后地涌进并不宽敞的入口，顺着斜坡汹涌而下，滚落到他们身后涛声惊天的水渠中。

塞巴斯汀按住乔瑟夫手里的枪，站前一步：“鲁维克·维多利亚诺！”他高声喊道，“你被捕了！或者说，我该叫你鲁本？”

 

 

* * *

 

_“他们必须付出代价。”年轻人披上一件残破的风衣，“他们必须付出代价。”他喃喃地说着，神经质地抓挠着皮肤。白色的风衣被鲜血和泥渍浸透，脏兮兮地裹在他身上。_

_他和他的风衣一起在黑夜的暴雨里湿漉漉的蜷缩着，只有这时候他才感觉到安全。“我发誓，姐姐”，他捧着胸口融化成一团的银色十字架，“他们要为他们的愚蠢和残忍负责。”_

_他咬住手臂上未曾复原的结痂，崩开的伤口里鲜血和脓液混着雨水灌进他的口中。_

_他无声地呜咽起来。_

员。”

“我以为那是个数学名词。”

“这不重要。”乔瑟夫耸了耸肩，“重要的是，他搞到了一些教派的人员照片，还特意叮嘱我，不要让基曼看到这些。”

“什么意思？”

“你自己看吧。”这样说着，乔瑟夫从防水袋里掏出了名单，“与其说是成员名单，倒不如说是凶手的杀人名单。”

“有意思的说法。”

“我给你看看——”

“等等！现在别！我看见他了。”

顺着塞巴斯汀手指的方向，乔瑟夫抬起头，他看见狭长墓道斜廊的上方站着一个人，逆光下的人影黢黑成一片，他赤着脚，风衣湿漉漉地黏在身上。他身后的天空同样宛如黑夜，狂风闪电和暴雨争先恐后地涌进并不宽敞的入口，顺着斜坡汹涌而下，滚落到他们身后涛声惊天的水渠中。

塞巴斯汀按住乔瑟夫手里的枪，站前一步：“鲁维克·维多利亚诺！”他高声喊道，“你被捕了！或者说，我该叫你鲁本？”

 

 

* * *

 

_“他们必须付出代价。”年轻人披上一件残破的风衣，“他们必须付出代价。”他喃喃地说着，神经质地抓挠着皮肤。白色的风衣被鲜血和泥渍浸透，脏兮兮地裹在他身上。_

_他和他的风衣一起在黑夜的暴雨里湿漉漉的蜷缩着，只有这时候他才感觉到安全。“我发誓，姐姐”，他捧着胸口融化成一团的银色十字架，“他们要为他们的愚蠢和残忍负责。”_

_他咬住手臂上未曾复原的结痂，崩开的伤口里鲜血和脓液混着雨水灌进他的口中。_

_他无声地呜咽起来。_


	6. Chapter 6

“鲁维克！”塞巴斯汀咆哮着，“放下你的武器！站住！”

暴雨中的人影向下走了一步。

“站住！你不站住我开枪了！”塞巴斯汀听见乔瑟夫的咆哮。他拦住青年，在他的手掌下，年轻人的胳膊颤抖着。

阴影又走了一步。

“鲁维克！你必须站住！”乔瑟夫甩开塞巴斯汀的手，将他掩护在身后。

“乔瑟夫！”

“我没事。”乔瑟夫背对着他，枪口毫不犹豫地指着阴影的额头。

阴影又走了几步，在暴雨里渐渐和黑色的地面融化在一起。

“停下！”乔瑟夫猛地向地面开了一枪，“我说停下！”

“你在害怕一个没带武器的人么？”阴影停下来，偏着头：“你可以像他们一样用火和安眠药来对付我。”他的声音沙哑而惨淡，如同砂纸打磨着心脏。

“鲁维克！”塞巴斯汀喊出来，“即使你要复仇，也不应该用这种方式！”

“那要如何复仇？”阴影发出震怒的咆哮，“我们只是在磐石上建立了一座教堂，却有人为了这磐石一次次地杀死了我们。我要怎么做！”黑色的人影张开双臂，从天际而来的闪电把他身后的天空铺开成网络的形状。

塞巴斯汀哑然失色。

趁着档口，鲁维克猛一转身向外跑去。即使塞巴斯汀和乔瑟夫尽力追赶，在到达出口的时候，他们仍然被钢铁栅栏阻隔在墓道之内。

隔着栅栏，名叫鲁维克的青年嘶嘶地咆哮：“我只剩下复仇了！我只剩下这个了！你们休想夺取它。”闪电从侧面劈下，乔瑟夫看见覆满青年面孔，如同鬼魅的疤痕，像是走过地狱之门时被烈火灼烧的痕迹。

“你的脸？”他后退了一步，喃呢着。

白衣的残疾人露出厌恶的神色，迅速退入了黑暗。

 

“乔瑟夫，你刚才说那些照片里是鲁维克的下手对象。那么下一个他要杀死的人会不会也在照片里？”尝试着撬开墓道栅栏门锁的同时，塞巴斯汀问。

乔瑟夫抹了把脸上的雨，立即反应过来。“并非所有的受害人都在照片上。”他摇了摇头，“代替鲁维克死去的莱斯利就不在照片上。”

“他只是个被鲁维克看上的可怜的替死鬼。”塞巴斯汀摇了摇头，“如果其他的都在，那其余被盯上的也应当是照片中的人。”

“好吧。我记得照片上的还剩下两个，而且你我都认识——是布朗和基曼。”

“等等——”塞巴斯汀愕然地抬头，“布朗局长？基曼？你没认错人？”

 

 

芝加哥大学医学中心。

十四楼。

一个穿着白色连帽衫的人走出了电梯，口罩和墨镜遮掩住他的面孔。他像是才进入医院，宽松的白色裤子已完全湿透，滴滴答答地将雨水洒落地面。双手抄在口袋里，他看起来像是握着什么。

在路过1410病房前的时候，他隔着玻璃迅速朝里张望了一下。

屋内除了一个女人躺在病床上吊水外，空空荡荡。

白衣人又前行了几步，又转身回头推开了1410虚掩的房门。

病房纯洁而宁谧，呼吸声平稳而安详。

他闪身走向病床，从衣兜里抽出一管绿色的针剂。

“别动。”腰上突然被枪顶住，有人在他身后轻声说道，“放下针管，双手抱头，蹲下。”

他的针管随后被另一人抽走，同时左手也被从口袋里抽出。鲁维克轻声哼了一下，稍稍地张开手，露出掌心的按钮。“会爆炸的。”他沙哑着嗓子说道。

塞巴斯汀发出一声无奈的苦笑，“这是什么早古的玩笑？鲁维克，你是沙发土豆当多了？”

“电视剧的演出，甚至不如我的一半精彩。”他向墙角退了半步。

“好吧，”塞巴斯汀耸了耸肩，将下意识站在他前面的乔瑟夫拉到一边，“我知道你的故事，我得承认这个。一个因为莫须有的财产而被人觊觎的家族是如何破灭又如何复仇，这的确是个好故事。但是鲁维克，”塞巴斯汀摇了摇头，“现在不是十八世纪，你也不是基督山伯爵。付诸法律要比这个划算的多。”

鲁维克挑了挑眉：“杀死他们的不是我。”他晃了晃手头的遥控器。“但这里的死或生，取决于你。”

塞巴斯汀向拿着枪的乔瑟夫使了个眼色，示意他后退。监控室应当看见了这里的情况，开始疏散工作。他们需要时间。“鲁维克，你为什么要杀死他们。我知道你是为了复仇，但我对一个完整的故事更感兴趣。”

 “你的好奇心真的很重，警官。好奇害死猫。”鲁维克面色越发苍白，“不过我不介意告诉你这个故事。”

 

再平凡的故事从当事人的口中说出来，总有着别样的气息，更何况是维多利亚诺家族这样惊醒动魄的事情。

一百五十年前，芝加哥大火后，收留了少数族裔的维多利亚诺家族被一向视少数族裔为洪水猛兽的莫比乌斯派盯上，这座汇集了少数族裔财富的小镇也成了他们的眼中钉。他们花费了一百年的时间让魔鬼的财富成了居民口中的谈资，直到这莫须有的财富欺瞒了自己。

五十年代灯塔灾难的时候，派崔克的父亲发现那些埋藏地底的密道。这秘密被告知了他的儿子，又在他的儿子加入莫比乌斯后传达到头领布朗的口中。为了这财富，布朗使瓦勒里欧成了维多利亚诺的家庭教师，而塔提亚娜护士则帮助他取得了那些杀人的药剂。

随着一段时日后大火的熊熊燃烧，维多利亚诺家族终于成为了尘埃。

 

“警官，”鲁维克摊了摊手，“我满足了你的好奇心，现在，该是你满足我的时候了。”

乔瑟夫悄悄地上前一步。

“最好让你的小守护神退下。”恶徒的嘴角噙着笑意。

塞巴斯汀向乔瑟夫摆了摆手，瞥了一眼墙上的时钟，“如果你放弃了在这里杀人，我愿意帮助你和你的家族。”他谨慎地伸出手，“只要你乐意——”

“蓬！”

音爆声冲断他的台词，子弹旋转着刺破空气，钻透身体，在白色卫衣的心脏处扯开巨大的红色裂口。雪白床单上黑漆漆的洞口格外显眼，基曼翻身下床，手中枪口硝烟未散：“你们话也太多。”她皱了皱眉头，抬手又补了几枪。

乔瑟夫就地一滚，避过激射而来的子弹，躲到柜子后：“基曼，你疯了嘛？我们是来救你的。”

“本来是的，”高挑的女性撇了撇嘴，“但现在不是了。鲁维克今天说了不少话，有一句倒是让我尤为赞同：‘好奇害死猫。’两位警官，正义和好奇会害死你们的。”

隔着柜子另一头，乔瑟夫给塞巴斯汀打了个包抄的手势。在塞巴斯汀不赞同地摇头的时候，他已经站起来，冲着基曼微笑，“你不敢动手，”他向摄像头的方向抬了抬下巴，“监控可没那么好骗。”

塞巴斯汀咬了咬牙，贴床匍匐前进。

“我看见了。”女子点了点左手，“但我要告诉你，我不在乎——”话音未完，她便叩响扳机，三连发手枪内火舌喷涌而出。

“砰——砰——砰——”

乔瑟夫侧身下腰，避开前两发子弹，但第三发仍刺透他的肩胛，在白色衬衫上晕染开大片血花。

“乔瑟夫！”看见搭档捂胸跌坐下去，塞巴斯汀一面红着眼大喊，一面鱼跃而起，猛地跨过床，撞向试图闪避的白衣女性。

基曼抬手一枪，刹那间塞巴斯汀托起她的手腕一扭，子弹击中天花板，留下一个不深不浅的豁口。

只听“嘎嘣”一响，女子的右手被反剪到身后，卸下手腕关节。与此同时，基曼手脚并用，左手的掌心雷与高跟里亮出的匕首一起向塞巴斯汀袭来，逼得塞巴斯汀堪堪退开。

又是一枪，这次开在白色衬衣的右胸。女子轻轻晃了晃，微型手枪慢慢滑落在地上。

她捂着胸口止不住的血液，愕然地跪在地上，无声无息地垂下了头。

在塞巴斯汀惊异的眼神中，乔瑟夫捂着肩膀，面无血色地笑了笑，“假的，”他轻声说道，“我没事。”

 

 

* * *

 

乔瑟夫理了理手头的卷宗，满意地点了点头。

灯塔教堂一案近乎完美结案，大部分都已经水落石出，呈交上司。他获得了警局颁发的勋章，也涨了薪水。如果解决了布朗局长，或许真的算是完美。

年轻的警官看了看腕上的战术手表，这是塞巴斯汀为了庆贺送的。现在是下班时间。前几日为了写报告他加了好几天班，今日总算可以早点休息了。

“塞巴斯汀神神秘秘地，说在天台等你。”就在他背上包准备离开时，奥斯卡走过来拍了拍他的肩膀，“和拍电视剧一样。大概他希望和你一起做这里的义警。”他摆了个夸张的鬼脸。

乔瑟夫又一次陷入了进退两难的苦闷。

 

风城持续多日的暴雨好容易才告一段落，天台也不再湿漉漉地让人没法下脚。塞巴斯汀随手找了个凸起的排气管道坐上去，晃晃悠悠地抽起了烟。

“下班了你也不回去？”是小警察的声音，即使从小在美国长大，他说话也依然带着一些改不过来的日式腔调。

“嗯，”塞巴斯汀暗自发笑，“因为今天天气不错。”他脱下天天穿着的军用风衣，搭在旁边的管道上，“坐吧，洁癖小子。别站着了。”

青年一声不吭，犹犹豫豫地坐在他身旁。

“记得有人和我说，在现代城市里是绝对看不到最美的夕阳的。要抓住最后一抹余晖，就要去野外，上高地，去看太阳从森林的树梢间落下的风景。”他向空中吐出几个烟圈，圈住远方依然斜挂着的橙红落日，“但我觉得这里也不错。钢铁的森林也是森林。”见乔瑟夫疑惑地看着他，中年人指了指那些灰色的摩天大楼。“我找到鲁维克藏起来的资料了。很全面，可以用来指证布朗。”

“什么？！你在哪里找到的？！”

“那辆被推下河的车子。我潜了趟水，就搞到手了。”

乔瑟夫眨了眨眼。

“这一点都算不意外。鲁维克这种手脚干净的人，没被他销毁的，一定都是需要注意的线索。我甚至怀疑，一开始他就是为了引我们过去。”

乔瑟夫沉吟了片刻，“那你准备怎么办？”

“备份两份。一份发给CIA，另一份发给FBI。让他们吵去吧。”塞巴斯汀摘了烟蒂，随手在地上摁灭，“其实，我是想问你件事。”

“什么？”

“你先前说会在任务结束后去解决的那件事，开始做了吗？”

“啊？”乔瑟夫歪咧了一下，几乎跌了下去，“什么——”他涨红了脸。

“明白，那让我帮你好了。”塞巴斯汀点了点头，拍了拍屁股站起来。“我的妻子死了也有几年了，她生前曾让我在她死后放手，要我找一个新的太阳。那时候我想，太阳只有一个，怎么能换呢。”

乔瑟夫猛然挺直脊背，中年人绕到他的身前，他的双手搭在青年人的肩头，彷如中午的烈日一样滚烫。

“但现在，我明白了。换一个风景，太阳也是不一样的。”塞巴斯汀蹲下身，仰视着乔瑟夫，“我知道你喜欢我，我没那么迟钝。本来我想你不说就算了，但现在我决定要是你不说，就换我来说。我不在乎对象的性别，职业，等等等等，我只希望他是你。”

“乔瑟夫·小田，你愿意和我一起生活么？”

 


End file.
